Asylum
by blyskue
Summary: We found love in a hopeless place... Bukan, ini bukan lagu Rihanna. Ini cuma Sakura, si koass yang lagi menjalani stase jiwa di Sharingan Mental Hospital dan pasiennya yang super tampan. A Sasusaku story. Read and review please...


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Eternal Flame milik The Bangles**

 **But this insanity is mine**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

 **ASYLUM**

 **AU**

 **SASUSAKU**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang indah. Langit begitu biru dan mentari bersinar dengan hangat. Burung-burung bersiul bersahut-sahutan dengan semarak. Ah, tidak ada hari yang lebih indah dari hari ini, setidaknya itulah yang sedang dipikirkan seorang gadis berkepala pink. Bahkan suara pemimpin apel yang hanya numpang lewat di telinganya juga tidak dapat merubah pendapatnya tentang keindahan hari ini.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, adalah seorang "dek koass" atau dokter muda yang saat ini sedang menjalani masa _co-assistensi_ di stase/bagian kejiwaan di Sharingan Mental Hospital. Yang membuat _mood_ nya begitu bagus hari ini adalah karena hari ini merupakan hari ke-2 dia memulai masa koass nya di stase jiwa, yang berarti mulai hari ini dia bisa mulai berinteraksi langsung dengan para pasien. Karena kemarin hari pertama jadi hanya orientasi dengan berkeliling melihat ruangan-ruangan di SMH _,_ berkenalan dengan dokter-dokter konsulen yang akan membimbing para koass dan juga "berkenalan" dengan tugas-tugas yang akan mereka jalani selama 4 minggu di stase jiwa.

Semenjak kemarin Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat mengurangi perasaan bahagianya. Stase jiwa adalah stase yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak pertama kali memulai masa per-koass-annya. Bukan hanya karena gosip yang beredar kalau stase jiwa itu adalah stase surga karena merupakan stase yang paling santai dan sedikit tekanan dibanding stase-stase lain, tetapi juga karena menjadi dokter spesialis jiwa atau psikiater adalah cita-cita Sakura semenjak jaman dahulu kala.

Rasanya Sakura tidak sabar untuk bisa segera berbincang-bincang dengan pasien. Sakura benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pasien dengan gangguan kejiwaan, kenapa hanya dengan sedikit kelebihan/kekurangan zat pengantar di otak seseorang bisa memiliki isi pikiran bahkan prilaku yang berbeda dengan orang-orang normal pada umumnya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum sambil memandangi langit. Ah, benar-benar hari yang indah untuk mengejar cita-cita.

Setelah dirasa cukup pegal karena terlalu lama mendongak memandangi langit, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Saat ini dia tengah berdiri di lapangan untuk mengikuti apel. Semua terlihat seragam menggunakan pakaian olahraga, dari rombongan koass, para dokter, paramedis serta staf dan karyawan SMH terlihat menggunakan seragam olahraga berupa celana training berwarna hitam dengan strip merah di bagian samping disertai kaos berwarna merah dengan tulisan Sharingan Mental Hospital di bagian punggung dan gambar sebuah kipas atau _uchiwa_ di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

Sepertinya memang kebijakan rumah sakit ini yang menjunjung tinggi slogan _Mens Sana in Corpore Sano_ , karena kegiatan senam pagi wajib diikuti oleh seluruh warga SM _hospital_ tiap 2x dalam seminggu. Belum lagi tiap hari senin hingga jumat wajib berjemur menikmati vitamin D dibawah matahari pagi dengan mengikuti apel pagi. Merepotkan memang, tetapi _didalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat jiwa yang sehat_ , kan?

Bahkan harus repot-repot apel pagi dan senam pagi pun tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan Sakura yang akhirnya menginjakan kakinya di rumah sakit jiwa yang prestisius ini.

Mata Sakura masih menyapu sekelilingnya, terlihat semua orang serius memperhatikan ke depan ke direktur rumah sakit yang sedang memberikan petuah sebagai Pembina apel. Sakura mencoba melihat ke arah sumber suara, tetapi di barisan depannya ada Chouji yang bertubuh tinggi dan besar menghalangi pandangnya. Tidak dapat melihat sang direktur Sakura mencoba mencari pemandangan lain, dan kali ini tatapannya berhenti di sebelahnya. Di sebelahnya berdiri sahabat sehidup sematinya, gadis berambut pirang bermata sebiru langit dan bertubuh bak model pakaian dalam terkenal, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino pun terlihat fokus mengarahkan kedua netranya ke arah Pembina apel.

Tumben…

Sahabatnya itu adalah reinkarnasi dari belatung nangka, tidak bisa berdiam diri dan memiliki _attention span_ yang lebih pendek dari anak 5 tahun. Ino selalu punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan atau digosipkan dan selalu punya sesuatu untuk dikomentari. Ino cuma bisa membungkam bibir ceriwisnya kalau dihadapannya ada pria super tampan level 8 keatas seperti babang Goblin di drama Korea yang mereka gandrungi belakangan ini atau ada dosen/konsulen super galak yang kalau dilihat dengan mata batin mengeluarkan taring dan bertanduk.

Atau mungkin dia hanya sedang menahan kebelet buang air saja...

.

.

.

Setelah apel dan senam pagi, para koass segera berganti pakaian dan tidak lupa jas putih kebanggaan mereka yaitu _snelii_ koass juga dikenakan. Mereka pun membubarkan diri dan segera beranjak ke pos masing-masing. Sakura dan Ino yang kebetulan minggu ini mendapatkan giliran bertugas di bangsal gaduh gelisah segera menuju ke bangsal tersebut.

Bangsal gaduh gelisah adalah bangsal dimana pasien-pasien yang belum begitu stabil dirawat. Pasien-pasien yang belum tenang, berisiko membahayakan diri sendiri atau orang lain, atau dengan kata lain pasien yang masih perlu pemantauan ketat. Pasien-pasien ini dirawat di suatu ruangan kaca sehingga para perawat dan dokter dapat melihat aktivitas mereka dari luar ruangan, dengan pintu yang hanya dapat dibuka dari satu arah yaitu dari luar. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat satu meja besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah dengan kaki-kaki meja yang menempel di lantai hingga tidak dapat digerakkan, begitu juga dengan bangku-bangkunya terpaku kukuh di lantai. Di ujung-ujung ruangan terdapat sekat-sekat untuk kamar yang berisi kasur yang diyakini Sakura juga tidak dapat digerakkan. Ruangan yang minim perabotan ini memang dirancang agar tidak dapat digunakkan pasien untuk menyakiti diri sendiri ataupun orang lain. Sedangkan untuk pasien yang mengamuk dirawat di ruang isolasi yang terletak di sebelah ruangan ini dimana satu ruangan hanya untuk satu pasien.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan perawat dan dokter jaga di bangsal tersebut Sakura berniat untuk masuk ke ruang perawatan dan bisa menganamnesis* pasien-pasien tersebut atau sekedar mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Kamu aja deh Saku, aku nunggu di luar aja sambil pelajarin _medical record_ mereka. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba mereka nyerang gimana?" tolak Ino begitu Sakura mengajaknya.

"Gapapa kali No, yang suka nyerang kan ditaro di ruang isolasi, ayoo dong aku penasaran banget nih pingin ngobrol sama mereka," bujuk Sakura penuh semangat, tetapi Ino tetap pada pendiriannya dan menggeleng dengan pasti, "engga deh, aku nungguin pintu aja, kalau kamu diapa-apain seengganya aku udah stand by bukain pintu buat kamu."

"Ino maaah, liat dong mereka lucu-lucu gitu kok, liat tuh pasien itu udah nyanyi-nyanyi sambil ngeliatin kamu, pasti mau ngajakin kamu duet," bujuk Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk seorang pasien pria yang memang sedang menyanyi di depan kaca yang memisahkan ruangan itu. Pasien tersebut terus bernyanyi sambil tertawa-tawa dan sesekali melambai dan mengedipkan mata ke arah Ino.

"Please deh Saku, cuma kamu yang nganggep itu lucu, udah sana masuk, kalau kamu ternyata betah di dalem dan ga mau keluar lagi aku ga heran lagi deh." Jawab Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala, memang sahabatnya ini aneh ga ketulungan, semangat banget mau ngobrol sama orang-orang yang memiliki "kelainan" begini.

Sakura pun akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu seorang diri. Begitu masuk Sakura segera menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Terlihat ada beberapa pasien yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Pasien yang menyanyi di dekat kaca terlihat melirik Sakura sekilas, tetapi segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Ino dan kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya sambil melambai-lambai.

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand darling_

 _Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand…_

Lagu favorit Ino…

Sakura jadi terkikik sendiri melihat pasien itu menyanyikan lagu favorit sahabatnya sambil memandang dan mengedipkan mata genit ke arah sahabatnya. Perhatian Sakura langsung teralih dari pasien "fans Ino" ketika ada seorang pasien yang menghampirinya.

"Hei kamu gadis manis, biar saya terawang kamu!" seru pasien tersebut. "Wah, bapak bisa menerawang masa depan? Boleh pak," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, tidak lupa Sakura tetap memperhatikan peringatan para perawat dan dokter untuk tetap menjaga jarak dari pasien setidaknya sepanjang lengan jadi jika tiba-tiba pasien "berulah" Sakura bisa menghindar.

"Tentu saja saya bisa lihat masa depan, saya sudah pernah ke masa depan bahkan ke akhirat dan bertemu dengan dewa Jashin! Dari penglihatan saya kamu akan segera bertemu jodoh kamu! Kamu bertemu jodoh kamu di dalam kapal." Lanjut pasien itu sambil kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah sedang merasakan aura di udara.

"Wah bagus dong pak akhirnya saya bisa ketemu jodoh saya." Jawab Sakura asal sambil nyengir.

"Iya kamu akan bertemu dengan jodoh kamu, tetapi kapalnya akan tenggelam, tragis sekali ckckck…"

Dan pasien itu pun berlalu sambil berdecak. Sakura kembali tertawa, yang seperti ini Ino bilang tidak lucu? Belum sampai semenit Sakura berada disini dan dia sudah gemas sekali dengan pasien-pasien disini.

Seorang pasien lain kembali menghampiri Sakura, seorang bapak-bapak datang sambil menadahkan tangannya.

" _Agiah apak pitih sibu diak."**_

Waw roaming… Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan pasien itu pun segera beranjak pergi.

Sakura kembali menyapukan pandangannya, hingga kedua netranya menangkap seseorang yang tengah terduduk di tengah ruangan. Pria itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan seorang pasien berambut oranye yang duduk termenung di dekat jendela berteralis sambil memandang keluar.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura tertarik untuk mendekati pasien itu. Entah mata hitamnya yang begitu kelam tetapi seakan menghisapmu begitu kuat kedalamnya, atau aura dingin yang dikeluarkannya hingga membuatmu ingin memeluknya memberi kehangatan.

Atau mungkin hanya karena pakaiannya yang berbeda. Alih-alih celana training hitam dengan kaos putih seperti pasien lain, pasien ini mengenakan celana training hitam dengan kaos berwarna merah.

Mungkin saat pembagian baju pasien ini kehabisan yang berwarna putih, Sakura sang _positive thinker_ berpikir cuek.

"Hai!" sapanya begitu Sakura duduk di hadapan si Pasien. Walaupun mereka terpisah sebuah meja berukuran sedang, tapi Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas begitu jernihnya kedua netra hitam itu yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

Sakura pun menemukan satu lagi alasan kenapa dia tertarik untuk mendekat ke pasien yang satu ini. Pasien ini tampan, sangat tampan, terlalu tampan malahan. Mungkin lebih tampan dari mas terlalu tampan di webtoon favoritnya. Jika meminjam istilah Ino, pasien ini adalah pria tampan level 10 yang mengalahkan kegantengan si babang Goblin.

 _Holy shit!_ Bahkan Sakura jadi merasa berdebar-debar dan merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya dengan menatap netra kelam itu.

"Tarik napas Sakura, hembuskan pelan-pelan… Tarik napas, hembuskan… Dia pasien, bersikaplah professional!" suara hati Sakura menyalakan alarm peringatan. Dan Sakura pun mengulanginya dalam hati bagaikan mantra, "Dia pasien… dia pasien… terlebih lagi dia pasien jiwa…"

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Sakura coba kembali menyapa si pasien tampan itu. "Hai, kamu sedang apa?" Si pasien tampan itu pun tetap mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tetapi tidak mengalihkan tatapannya yang intens dari manik hijau yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Pria disana itu dia bilang pernah ke masa depan dan bertemu dengan dewa, apa kamu juga punya pengalaman seru seperti dia?" coba Sakura lagi, namun lagi-lagi pertanyaannya dijawab oleh si pasien tampan dengan diam dan sebelah alis yang terangkat serta _smirk_ yang perlahan menghiasi bibir _kissable_ nya.

"Astagaaaa Tuhan, dimana letak adilnya dunia iniii? Kenapa cowo setampan ini harus jadi pasien siiih!" teriak _inner_ Sakura heboh. Kesimpulan Sakura tentang pria pun jadi bertambah karena pasien ini. Pria tampan di dunia ini cuma ada 4 golongan, yaitu; 1. _Taken_ (seperti akang Chris Hemsworth kesayangannya) 2. Brengsek (seperti Kiba teman seangkatannya yang rela membiarkan pacarnya menunggu berjam-jam ditengah hujan hanya karena anjing kesayangannya lagi sakit) 3. Homo (err Sakura tidak ingin sebut merk untuk golongan ini) dan 4. Sakit jiwa (seperti si pasien tampan satu ini), _inner_ Sakura mulai menangis meratapi kejamnya dunia ini…

"Oh ya namaku Sakura _by the way_ , nama kamu siapa?" Sakura mengabaikan _inner_ nya yang mulai meraung-raung lebay karena tidak terima tampan dan pasien jiwa diletakkan dalam satu kalimat yang sama.

"Sasuke," jawab si pasien singkat. Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sasuke seperti lampu hijau yang diterima Sakura untuk meneruskan konversasi mereka.

"Jadi, kamu kenapa dibawa ke tempat ini Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lagi untuk mulai menganamnesis pasiennya.

"Aku tidak dibawa ke tempat ini."

"Baiklah, kita katakan saja kamu berada disini atas kemauanmu sendiri,"

"Aku memang berada disini atas kemauanku," sela Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengangkat alisnya skeptis.

"Oke kalau begitu, apa dokter sudah memberitahumu kamu sakit apa? Kamu sudah minum obatmu pagi ini?" lanjut Sakura merasa senang pertanyaannya sudah mendapat respon, walaupun kebenaran jawabannya masih dipertanyakan Sakura. Tapi yaa disitu letak menantangnya menggali informasi dan cerita dari pasien gangguan kejiwaan kan.

"Aku tidak sakit Sakura." Jawab Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih terkembang, seolah-olah hal yang ditanyakan Sakura adalah hal yang menggelitiknya hingga ia terasa geli.

Oke, _fix!_ Pasien ini _denial_ , dia memiliki tilikan 1 atau penyangkalan penuh terhadap penyakitnya, seperti yang biasa dialami oleh pasien-pasien gangguan kejiwaan yang berat seperti skizofrenia. Sakura pun makin semangat untuk bertanya-tanya dan mencoba menemukan gejala-gejala kelainan jiwa lainnya. Tetapi nampaknya Sasuke sudah enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang dilemparkan Sakura. Dia hanya bertopang dagu sambil menatap lekat Sakura dengan senyumnya yang tetap mengembang. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu Sakura pun jadi salah tingkah dan memilih untuk ambil langkah seribu. Daripada hatinya terus berdisko di dalam rongga dadanya seperti ini.

Adek gak kuat bang ganteeeeng!

.

.

.

Akhirnya menjadi rutinitas harian Sakura untuk berkunjung ke ruang gaduh gelisah. Walaupun tugas Sakura sudah bukan di bangsal gaduh gelisah, tapi dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Terlebih lagi teman-teman Sakura yang lain enggan untuk masuk ke ruang gaduh gelisah, mereka lebih memilih untuk berinteraksi dengan pasien di ruang rawat biasa yang pasiennya sudah dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran ataupun di poliklinik dimana pasien rawat jalan biasanya kontrol untuk obat rutin mereka.

Dan entah kenapa Sakura juga merasa cepat sekali akrab dengan pasiennya yang satu itu. Walaupun kebanyakan Sakura yang mengoceh dan Sasuke hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya, bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Yaa itu juga salah satu gejala yang ditemukan Sakura, gejala negatif, gejala menarik diri. Sasuke terlihat tidak suka berinteraksi dan senang menyendiri.

"Jadi Sasuke, katakan padaku, apa ada hal-hal yang mengganggumu belakangan ini?" pancing Sakura lagi, Sasuke menjawabnya hanya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Herannya walaupun mereka kenal baru sebentar tetapi Sakura seolah sudah paham dengan semua gestur Sasuke, dan gestur menaikkan alis yang Sasuke lakukan seolah bertanya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Yaa apa saja yang mengganggu, mungkin ada suara-suara yang kamu dengar di kepalamu, atau ada bayang-bayang yang selalu mengejarmu," lanjut Sakura lagi menyebutkan gejala-gejala gangguan jiwa untuk memancing Sasuke menceritakan gejala yang dialaminya.

"Hn… iya ada."

"Oh iya? Seperti apa?"

"Ada seorang gadis yang terus menggangguku, menganggapku gila, bahkan ketika ingin tidur pun ocehannya terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku."

Waham kejar adalah keyakinan yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, keyakinan merasa dirinya dikejar-kejar atau selalu diikuti orang lain. Salah satu gejala yang paling menonjol pada skizofrenia paranoid. Sakura pun jadi bingung antara harus senang karena berhasil menegakkan diagnosis pada Sasuke ataupun sedih karena fix, si ganteng beneran sakit. Huft bahkan _inner_ Sakura sudah mulai nangis tidak terima kenyataan ini.

.

.

.

Pekan ujian akhirnya dimulai, setiap koass diharuskan memilih satu pasien dan akan diuji bagaimana mereka melakukan anamnesis dan pemeriksaan kejiwaan pada pasiennya. Sakura yang sudah melewatkan begitu banyak waktu dengan Sasuke merasa lebih tenang jika Sasuke yang menjadi pasiennya, jadi dia bisa lebih relax saat sedang ujian.

Jadi disinilah Sakura, didepan ruang ujian bersama Sasuke di sebelahnya, bersiap memasuki ruangan yang Sakura tahu ada Kakashi-sensei di dalamnya yang bertindak sebagai penguji.

"Permisi sensei, saya membawa pasien saya tuan Sasuke dari ruang gaduh gelisah," jelas Sakura begitu mereka memasuki ruang ujian. Tetapi bukannya menjawab Kakashi hanya memandangi mereka dengan mata melebar.

"Err Sakura, aku rasa kamu perlu cari pasien yang lain…" Kakashi akhirnya mulai bersuara. Entah kenapa keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mulai menetes dari pelipis Kakashi. Sesekali Kakashi melirik pasien yang dibawa Sakura.

"Lho kenapa memangnya sensei?" Tanya Sakura bingung, pasalnya temannya yang lain tidak ada yang disuruh ganti pasien tepat saat ujian seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi melirik pasiennya. Seolah menimbang-nimbang Kakashi kemudian berdeham dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk dan mulai memeriksa pasiennya. Tetapi gelagat Kakashi tetap membuat heran, kenapa malah senseinya yang lebih grogi daripada dirinya yang sedang diuji. Keringat dingin tetap terlihat mengaliri wajahnya, kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, tangannya sesekali menggaruk lehernya ataupun menyeka wajahnya. Tetapi Sakura lagi-lagi tidak ambil pusing, mungkin senseinya sedang menahan kebelet buang air.

Sakura pun mulai fokus pada pasien dihadapannya, tetapi baru saja Sakura mau membuka suaranya, ketukan di pintu membuat ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menengokkan kepala bersamaan.

"Permisi, maaf Uchiha Sasuke-sama, anda sudah ditunggu jajaran direksi yang lain karena sebentar lagi kepala dinas kesehatan akan datang berkunjung kesini."

WHAT THE?!

Sakura cuma bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan mulut yang ternganga karena tidak percaya. Kenapa pasiennya ngumpulnya sama jajaran direksi? Kenapa juga kepala dinas kesehatan perlu ketemu pasiennya?

Sasuke yang merasa dipelototi oleh Sakura pun tertawa dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana sebentar lagi," ucapnya pada sekretarisnya yang datang membawa kabar itu. Dengan sisa tawanya Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandang ke arah Sakura, dan dengan gemas diacaknya surai merah muda punya si gadis.

"Sepertinya kamu memang harus cari pasien lain jika ingin lulus Sakura." Sambil tetap terkekeh Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah pintu. Tetapi saat tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu, Sasuke kembali berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang lho dari awal aku tidak sakit dan berada di sana atas kemauanku sendiri. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menganggapku orang sakit, kamu harus temani aku makan malam."

Perkataan Sasuke hanya dijawab oleh muka pelongo Sakura, bahkan sepertinya kata-kata Sasuke sudah tidak bisa dicerna Sakura saking kagetnya. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa mendesah lega, karena nampaknya si bos besar tidak marah akan kesalahpahaman ini, kalau direktur utama marah karena koassnya ada yang salah sangka sampai menganggapnya pasien bisa-bisa berakhir dengan naas karir Kakashi.

"Ya sudah, nanti pulang tunggu aku, kita pulang bareng."

Yaa Gustiiii! Sakura rasanya mau mati saja saking malunya…

Tetapi _inner_ nya sudah terlanjur joget-joget bahagia dan menyanyi dengan noraknya.

Yeeyyyy babang ganteng ga jadi sakiit~

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan rutin Sasuke setiap selesai apel dan senam pagi untuk mengunjungi Juugo, sahabatnya, di ruang gaduh gelisah. Selain ingin melihat perkembangan pengobatan sahabatnya, terkadang Sasuke akui berada disana membantunya untuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah-masalah yang dihadapi rumah sakit yang dikelolanya. Menjadi direktur utama sebuah rumah sakit besar di usia muda seperti Sasuke ini memang tidak mudah.

Lamunan Sasuke pun terhenti saat dilihatnya sesosok perempuan berjas putih dengan rambut pink memasuki ruangan tersebut, tumben ada koass yang berani masuk ke ruangan ini. Apalagi seorang perempuan.

Dilihatnya perempuan itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Hidan yang dengan semangat membicarakan entah apa. Sasuke yang memang sudah kenal dengan semua pasien di ruangan itu karena rutin datang jadi agak takjub juga ada gadis yang tidak takut dengan Hidan. Pasalnya terkadang Hidan suka meramalkan hal-hal yang mengerikan dan juga memaksa orang-orang untuk bergabung dengan agama dewa Jashin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu malah sudah duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengajaknya bicara tapi Sasuke tidak seberapa memperhatikan karena matanya sibuk menelisik wajah di depannya. Kedua mata yang bulat dan besar, berwarna seperti emerald dan juga bersinar. Hidung yang mancung diikuti bibir mungil yang terlihat berwarna merah alami seperti minta dicium, belum lagi rambutnya yang berwarna pink terurai lembut seolah mengundang tangan untuk membelainya.

"… namaku Sakura _by the way_ …"

Suara lembutnya seolah menarik Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Ketika Sasuke menanggapi obrolannya pun, pijaran di kedua bola matanya makin terlihat bersinar, belum lagi rona kemerahan yang perlahan-lahan mewarnai kedua pipi agak chubby nya.

Kok gemesin yaa?

Ah seandainya saja boleh dibawa pulang, ingin rasanya Sasuke membawanya dan dikurungnya di kamarnya, agar bisa puas dia pandangi seharian.

Sepertinya bertambah lagi satu alasan Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berkunjung ke ruang gaduh gelisah, untuk bertemu dengan gadis musim seminya.

 **END**

* * *

*anamnesis: tanya jawab ke pasien untuk menanyakan keluhan ataupun gejala-gejala yang dialami pasien

** Agiah apak pitih sibu diak: bahasa padang yang artinya kurang lebih, kasih bapak duit seribu dek.

 ** _Author's note:_**

Alohaaaaaa! Its Blyskue again! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mampir juga kesini hehe... Sebenernya ide cerita ini udah lama, dari jaman koass di stase jiwa dan ketemu pasien yang mirip Alia**o artis kondang ibukota alhasil temen-temen jadi suka banget godain pasien ini, tapi lagi-lagi karena saya super pemalas jadilah realisasi buat fic ini baru kesampean. Maaf yaa kalau hasilnya jadi terburu-buru dan kurang greget...

Fic ini khusus aku persembahkan buat mas Alia**o KW super, pasien yang ngeramal aku ketemu jodoh di kapal, dan bundo yang selalu minta duit seribu. Karena kalian 4 minggu stase disana jadi seru! Wish life treating you good wherever you are :)

Dan buat pembaca baik hati yang udah baca sampai sini, wish you have a good day ahead :))

Please give me a feed back...

with love,

Blyskue


End file.
